Too Little Too Late
by AandA4ever2010
Summary: This is a potential sequel to ‘Bring Me Down’. There will be a poll on which sequel you guys like best, this or ‘Kerosene’.


**Too Little Too Late**

_**Disclaimer: I do not own the power rangers.**_

_**Summary: This is a potential sequel to 'Bring Me Down'. There will be a poll on which sequel you guys like best, this or 'Kerosene'. **_

_Come with me  
Stay the night  
You say the words but boy it don't feel right  
What do you expect me to say?_

"Come on, Ashley." Andros said, eyes scanning her body. "I'll let you stay the night at my place."

The moment the words came out of his mouth Ashley cringed. He used the words like a prize she'd won for being a good girl. He'd been gone for nearly nine months this time, and she'd thought about him. She wouldn't lie to herself about that. But seeing him here now, she didn't really know what to say to him.

_You take my hand  
And you say you've changed  
But boy you know your begging don't fool me  
Because to you it's just a game_

"I asked you not to come back." Ashley said with as much confidence as she could muster, which was apparently enough given the quick frown that formed on his face before he moved to her.

"I'm sorry." He took her hands. "I know this is hard, but I really missed you."

She knew how this would go. He would tell her everything he thought she wanted to hear. How much he cared for her. How he was sorry that he was gone so long this time, anything he needed to keep pacifying her, to keep her under his thumb.

"Please come with me." He pulled her to him and wrapped his arms around her waist. "It's been way too long." He whispered in her ear and kissed her neck.

It was a game to him. He loved seeing how long it would take for her to give in, usually it never took long.

_I was young and in love  
I gave you everything  
But it wasn't enough  
And now you wanna communicate_

She remembered when they first started this…dysfunction was the best word. She'd been 17, bright-eyed and enthusiastic. She'd been in love with him. And because of that, she'd put everything she had into him, and got absolutely nothing in return. No matter what she did it was never enough for him.

She gave in to the embrace. Being this close to him still made her heart race, but she couldn't keep doing this to herself. The pain was beginning to outweigh the pleasure.

She pulled away from him and crossed her arms over her chest. It was supposed to be defiant, but she knew it looked more like she was attempting to protect herself and in all actuality, she was. "Please leave." She whispered.

He rolled his eyes. "Okay Ash. I give. Let's talk about this." His irritation came through in his words.

_Go find someone else  
I'm letting you go  
I'm loving myself_

Ashley's whole expression changed, from hurt and passive to anger and disbelief. "Why don't you go play around with someone else? Why does it have to be me?"

Andros was taken aback for a moment, but quickly recovered. "Because I care about you. You know how I feel."

"How can you stand there and tell me that you care about me?" She yelled in anguish as tears poured down her face. "You don't do this to someone you care about!"

"Calm down Ashley." He ordered. "You're being-"

"No, I will not calm down!" She took pleasure in seeing him take a step back. "I have every right to be pissed."

"Fine then." He sighed with boredom. "Let it out, so we can move pass this."

She shook her head in defiance. "I am done Andros." She stated finitely. "I'm tired of loving you, and not thinking about myself."

_It's just too little too late  
a little too wrong  
And I can't wait  
But you know all the right things to say _

She saw him search for the words to say, he'd always been good at finding the right words, but not today. She wouldn't let him lure her back in.

"It's too late for you to try and fix this. Not that you actually would try." Despite her tears, her words hit hard. "This whole thing was wrong from the beginning and I'm not gonna wait any longer to get out of it." She saw the first crack in his veneer.

_You say you dream of my face  
But you don't like me  
You just like the chase_

"Don't try to tell me how I feel." He had the nerve to look hurt, but Ashley saw through it. "I think about you all the time when we're not together."

"Save it Andros." Ashley snapped. "You don't care about me." She wiped at her tears. "You don't think about me. You don't even like me." She glared at him through watery eyes. "I was _convenient_ for you."

He shook his head. "That's not true."

"Yes it is and you know it." She sighed. "The only thing I regret is letting you take advantage of how I feel for you for so long."

"Are you saying that you don't love me?" The look he sent her dared her to lie.

"No." She wouldn't give him the benefit. "I'm saying that you don't love me, but that's okay because I don't want you to love me." She shrugged. "I don't have to deal with you anymore."

"Oh you don't have to deal with me?" He laughed smugly. "Are you serious?"

"Yeah," Her voice was eerily calm. "The only reason this lasted for so long, is because I was stupid and I let it last. But the past doesn't matter now, because you're going to leave and I'm not letting you come back."

"This isn't over." Andros sneered.

"Yes, it is." Ashley looked him in the eyes. "Now get out of my house."

Andros snatched his jacket and duffel back and stormed out.

_To be real  
It doesn't matter anyway_

Ashley closed the door and leaned against it, finally letting her tears fall again. She cried for the time she wasted, but she would never cry for him again.

_You know it's just too little too late…_

_**(A/N: So what do you guys think? I'm putting up a poll on my page and you guys can decide which sequel is better: 'Kerosene' or 'Too Little Too Late'. The sequel that wins will be the official sequel, the other will be deleted. Thank you guys!)**_


End file.
